


home

by djxrxn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn
Summary: (gender neutral reader) // You and Paz Vizsla enjoy some time together on the Slave One.
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Kudos: 17





	home

**Author's Note:**

> another short request from a friend on tumblr (you can find me there at @ djxrxn). enjoy!!

The Slave One was getting a little crowded. 

You appreciated the ride, you really did — Din Djarin had convinced Boba Fett to let a few Covert members stay in the shop until the whole…. Mandalore issue could be resolved. It was certainly better than slumming it in the underbelly of seedy planet.

But it wasn’t just you and Paz catching a ride. No, there was the mercenary Fett traveled with, and there was the child that often accompanied Din. This was a full ship, and you felt sort of…

Well, sorta pointless.

Paz was supposed to be there, united by the Way with Djarin (and you supposed united by beskar steel with Fett). The others were vital members of the team, even the baby was of some importance or worth some value. You were just Vizsla’s bed buddy, a sort of tag along. You were only important because you were an extension of Vizsla. 

Maybe you should have felt worse than you did - you had every right to feel down on yourself, and you should have been trying to help someone around the ship. But Maker, the rest was so nice.

Ever since Paz and you had met, you had been on the run - there were a lot of nights curled up on a transport ship, looking over your shoulders for shadows of the Empire. 

But you were safe on the Slave One, and even if you weren’t, you were safe in Paz’s large arms where you were currently laying. He head shed the armor, leaving only a few layers of clothes on when the ship was in hyperspace. You knew that eventually the armor would have to be worn, and Vizsla would need to put himself back into danger, but now, you could lay on your boyfriend’s chest. There wasn’t a care in the world that could move you. 

You looked up at him - the blue accents on his helmet were chipped and weathered. Your eyes trailed over the cracks and scratches, committing every detail to memory.

“Are you awake?” You said softly. 

Paz’s arms tightened around your waist. “M’awake, doll face,” he answered, the smile in his voice clear and sharp. He always tried to keep you close, but there was nothing like his love laying on his chest. 

You tapped on the edge of his helmet. “Can I have a kiss?”

Paz’s hands moved from your waist, and for a moment, the absence of his arms left you a little cold. But the lack of his touch meant that he was now able to push up his helmet, just enough to see a sliver of dark skin and soft lips - you leaned your head up to move closer, to receive a simple moment of affection that meant the absolute galaxy to you. His tongue moved along your bottom lip and slipped into your mouth - this was home, you realized. As long as you could curl up next to him, basking in his warm and strength and comfort, and as long as his lips were yours to kiss, you would be happy wherever you were.

Your hands hovered over his jaw. “Are you growing this out?” You asked, feeling the prickle of his facial hair. 

“The beard?” He hummed. “Don’t know, what do you think?”

You placed a kiss on the corner of the mouth, and you mumbled that he should grow it out. 

“How did I know you were gonna say that?” He chuckled, lifting up his helmet more so he could see your eyes without a filter or a piece of transparisteel. 

You poked his cheek, but you let him his small, cheeky moment. Now, you had the luxury to say you could enjoy the next one. You nestled your face into his neck, and the two of you relaxed into a calm sleep. 


End file.
